NUMB
by ArmyWife22079
Summary: IYYYH xover yusuke sees Kagome on the roof of their school, and tries to talk to her. one-shot song-fic, i do not own IYYYH or the song NUMB. suckie summary.


Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or IY or the Song NUMB, so you can't sue me.

NUMB

Kagome

Kagome was on the roof of her school, thinking there was nothing left to live for. I might as well give up, Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo, and the Tama sent me back here with our Shippou. Every one expects me to live a normal life now and get over it. But I cant.'

Yusuke

What is this girl doing, why is she up here?' Yusuke thought as he was watching Kagome at the top of the Schools roof. 'She looks like she's been through the ringer, much like me, ever since Keiko Dumped me for this Hojo guy. I cant be who she wants, I'm not the guy for her.'

Song

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)...  
Kagome

' I cant live any more, even though I had lost all of my emotions, it still hurts even though I'm numb' Kagome thought as she stepped on to the ledge of the school roof, 'lets just get this over with.'

Yusuke

'Oh, no she's not going to jump if I can help it' thought Yusuke, 'Wait, a minute, is... she... singing?'

Kagome

She started singing the chorus to her favorite song...

Song

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you...  
  
Yusuke

'Wow, she has a beautiful voice, that's it I'm going to see if I can talk her down off of that ledge, I don't want her to fall'

Normal

A voice behind Kagome spoke, making her jump a little, just enough to make her slip, but the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen caught her be for she fell.

"Hey"

"Ahhh,"

"Oh, Shit! Gotcha. You ok?" Yusuke asked

"Yes, I'm, fine. Thanks for caught me."

"No, problem. By the way, I'm Yusuke."

"I'm, Kagome." Said Kagome looking into Yusuke's warm chocolate brown eyes, and Yusuke looking into Kagome's sapphire blue eyes. "I guess I'll see you 'round." With that Kagome took off.

"Hey! Wait! You for got your necklace." What Yusuke didn't know was that the tama on the end of the necklace was the Shikon no Tama.

A few weeks later

Kagome was running a way from some low level youkai, and into an ally so no one would see her purify it.

She reached the dead end of the ally. She used her Miko energy to form a bow and an arrow. She shot the youkai, and the youkai turned to ash.

What Kagome had failed to realize was that Yusuke had been tailing that youkai, and she had done his job for him. That and she had used up enough energy to make her faint, which she did.

'Oh no, she, she did not just defeat that youkai, and turn it in to ash, that's impossible. Shit, she's passing out!'

Before Yusuke had realized he had taken a step, to catch her, she was unconscious in Yusuke's arms.

After the initial shock had worn off Yusuke brushed his palm against her cheek lovingly. 'Her skin's so soft.' Kagome unknowingly snuggled her cheek into his hand. And awoke to Yusuke having a faint blush. Yusuke did the first thing that came to his mind...

Kiss her, full on the lips.

Kagome was surprised to say the least, but kissed back regardless the fact that they had met only a few weeks earlier. Yusuke was surprised, but not disappointed. He ran his tongue along Kagome's lower lip, asking for entry, she gave it to him.

Song

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

Normal

"I like the way you killed that youkai, good job." Yusuke complemented after they broke apart for a breather.

"Thanks, Yusuke"

"You're welcome, oh, and you dropped this the last time we met." He said while handing Kagome the Shikon no tama. Her eyes widened then smiled and said, "looks like my has been granted."

"What wish?" Yusuke asked perplexed.

Kagome closed her eyes to see if she can since any auroras within youkai hearing distance; there were none.

She sighed and told him. "This is the Shikon no Tama. It is able to increase a youkai's power 100 fold. And only the tama's protector can keep it pure. If it falls in to the wrong hands its power becomes so tainted it 'eats' the one who's tainting the tama's soul and corrupts them. I am its protector. It can also grant one pure wish to its protector. My wish was for it to help me find my one true love and go to him, the only one who can make me truly happy. Ironically I made that wish while I was on the school's rooftop. It went from around my neck to your hand. We are soul mates.

"I was wondering what drawn me to you; now I know, I will help you protect the Shikon no tama, and I will protect you when ever possible, I hunt youkai for a living. I'm a Spirit Detective so I'm on call 24-7, you can handle that right?"

"Yes, I know I can handle that, Yusuke, after all the bull-shit I've been through, I'm sure I can handle it, maybe I can help you?"

Yusuke smiled and leaned down and kissed her again.

Song

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
Tired of being what you want me to be  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
Tired of being what you want me to be...

Normal

This time it was kagome who broke the kiss. "You want to know something Yusuke?"

"What?"

"I'm not numb any more." With that said; Kagome grabbed Yusuke, by the head and pulled him into a long passionate kiss.

Somewhere from above

There was a pair of kind crimson red eyes and sea-foam green hair and a pair of prankster like jade green eyes with long rust colored hair with golden tips, and a golden tail with rust tips next to the crimson; who smiled upon the scene. The jade green eyes looked to the crimson said, "Well Yukina, they got their happy ending, what about you? You want me to help you fond your brother?"

Yukina looked at the fun loving green eyes and smiled and said, "Of course Shippou, I just hope he approves of my choice of mate."

"I'm sure he would, love, I'm sure he would." Shippou said to his mate to be.

Shippou and Yukina shared a kiss on that rooftop and leaped away before being detected by the miko and the detective. Who were in love below them.

The End

Please read and review.


End file.
